South Park Love Drabbles
by The Liverpudlian
Summary: Love Drabbles, multiple chapters. Slash but others, too. Please leave some ideas for Drabbles and Pairings. Fifth Chapter: Craig/Tweek
1. Stan x Kyle

Alright. These are my first attempts on drabbles. Each one containing exactly 100 words.  
Each chapter will contain 5 drabbles of one specific pairing. Here's the first one with Style. **Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Bloody lip**

"…and I didn't… Ow. Damn it," sweared Kyle.

"What's wrong?"

"I bit my lip."

"You talk too fast."

"Shit, I think it's bleeding. Is it really?

"Let me see… yeah it is."

"You got a tissue?"

"No."

"Well, never mind. Anyway, I was just…"

"Wait."

"What?"

"Let me see your lip again."

"It's nothing, dude."

"Let me see it."

Kyle sighed and showed Stan his lip again.

He examined it closely and decided to give first aid.

He gave Kyle a little peck on the lips. "Better?"

"Much better. Now I think I'll get over it without crying." They laughed.

**Just an F**

"Kyle. That's an F."

"What?" he said looking at the test. "Damn it!"

After class Stan and Kyle went home together…

"My first F… I can't believe it."

"Dude, calm down, it's only one F. I've got plenty of them in my life."

"What will my mom say?" he said despairingly.

"It's not a big deal. Just relax."

"No! I'm totally screwed. My mom will… mhmh…," he was interrupted by Stan's mouth on his. As Stan pulled back Kyle was way calmer.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I calmed you down. Anyway let's go to my house and play X-Box."

**Hair**

"I love your hair."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. It's just so cute and fluffy."

"My hair's stupid and I only wear it because my mom wants me to. I wish I had your hair."

"Mines is just usual. Yours is special."

"Yeah, that's the exact reason… ey, give my hat back!"

"No."

"Give it back!"

"Come here."

Kyle went after his hat and was pulled down to the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm tired. I need a pillow."

"So?"

"You're my pillow and I need your hair to cuddle with."

"I don't wanna."

"Shut up, cute pillow."

**Jealousy**

The phone rang.

"Hey, Kyle. Wanna come out and play?"

"Sorry, dude. I have to study for the spelling test tomorrow.

"Why? You know everything."

"No, I don't. For example the words…"

"…that aren't gonna be tested tomorrow. Dude, we're in fourth grade. And even if you'll don't know a word, you'll get an A- instead of an A, who cares?"

"I do."

"You just think that you're stupid books are more important than you're best friend."

"Don't be stupid, Stan."

"You just don't love me anymore."

"Alright fine. I'll come out."

"Sweet. I love you, Kyle."

"Fuck you, Stan."

**(I) Love (you)**

"Love."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why did you say 'love'?"

"Felt like it. Was it wrong?"

"No. It just didn't make any sense."

"I just left two rather unimportant words out."

"What words?"

"Personal pronouns."

"What?"

"First person singular subjective and second person singular objective."

"I have no idea what your talking about. You know I suck at grammar."

"Check it on the internet."

Two minutes later…

"Ah, now I get it."

"Really?"

"I remember that lesson and I know why I couldn't pay attention."

"Why?"

"Distracted."

"From what?

"Just add second person singular subjective and first person singular objective."

* * *

**I hope you liked them. Please review and say whether I should continue or not. Which one did you like best? And if you got any ideas for drabbles or pairings, tell me.**


	2. Kyle x Cartman

My second chapter with 5 drabbles of the pairing: Kyman. **Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Say it**

"You love me."

"No, screw you jew. I hate you."

"Don't lie, Cartman. Lying's bad."

"Fuck off!"

"Oh, come on! Admit it. It's not a big deal. Just say those three words."

"No, leave me alone. I'm not gay, Kahl."

"But I know you are, _Eric_."

"Go away. I- I don't- I don't love you."

"Getting weaker, I see. Just say it. It won't hurt and I'll reward you."

"What kind of reward?"

"You'll see."

"Don't look at me that way. No, I- (have to fight). I- Alright, I… love you."

"Good boy," said Kyle and gave him a kiss.

---

**Tomorrow**

"Stupid fat ass Cartman. I'm gonna kill that asshole," said Kyle standing in front of his house in the middle of the night and in pouring rain. Cartman was inside and didn't let his poor little "friend" in.

Suddenly a window opened and Cartman looked outside: "Getting cold, jew?"

"Goddamn it, Cartman. Let me in!"

"Not just yet, Kahl. Let me torture you for a little longer."

"I'm gonna be ill tomorrow! Because of you, you stupid asshole."

"Yeah, isn't that awesome, Kahl?"

"I can't quite see the awesomeness in this."

"Tomorrow, I can care for you aaaaaaall day."

"Kick-ass."

---

**Germany**

"Eric, I planned our trip to Germany. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

"Alright. First we'll visit Berlin. There are many interesting sights."

"Okay."

"Then we'll go to Dresden. A very old and cultural city."

"Boring."

"Shut up, Eric. Then we'll visit Weimar where Schiller and Goethe lived."

"Who?"

"Cartman, what's wrong with you? I thought you like Germany."

"Sure, but only interesting stuff."

"We'll visit the concentration camp Buchenwald, too."

"Cool."

"Why don't we just go to Paris or Rome like other couples do?"

"Because we're the sweetest couple and Germany's the sweetest country. At least it was, 70 years ago."

---

**Sweets**

"Moooom, I don't have any sweets."

"I'm sorry, hon'. I'll buy some tomorrow."

"But meeeeem, I want sweeeeets."

"Sorry hon. Mommie's busy."

"Stupid bitch. Now, I can't… wait a second."

_20 minutes later…_

"Why did you invite me over fat ass?"

"I'm hungry."

"What?"

"I want sweets."

"Go, get some."

"I did," said Cartman and pulled Kyle closer to kiss him deeply.

The surprised Kyle couldn't push him away and gave it up after some time.

After 10 minutes Cartman ended the kiss. Both were gasping for air.

"Kahl…, you taste… awesome."

"What… the fuck… was that?"

"I had sweets."

---

**Birthday**

"Kahl, wake up."

"Mmmh… go away, mom."

"I'm not your bitchy mom Kahl. It's me Eric."

"Cartman? It's 6 in the morning _and_ Sunday. Let me sleep."

"Did you forget your own birthday?"

Kyle sat up.

"Oh, right. My birthday," said Kyle smiling at Cartman.

"I got your present."

"What is it?"

"Here. See for yourself."

"Thanks."

Kyle opened it and saw… "A hat?" It was the same as Kyle's usual hat.

"Yeah, but look inside."

"Inside? What could… oh Eric, how sweet."

Inside someone sewed on the words: 'EC loves KB'.

"Did you do that yourself?"

"Happy Birthday, Kahl."

* * *

**So, did you like them? Please review. And if you have any ideas for a pairing or a drabble, write them in a review. Thanks.**

**Anyways, I hope you all noticed that the ending of the Drabble Tomorrow can be interpreted differently. Which did you like best?  
**


	3. Butters x Kenny

Here's my third chapter. 5 Bunny drabbles at the request of Kenny McCormic. **Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Apples**

"Lululu, I got some apples, lululu, you got some, too..."

"Hey Butters."

"Hey Kenny. How are you?"

"Fine. Want an apple?"

"Oh, thanks Ken. I love apples."

"I know."

"But you've got only one. Don't you like apples?"

"Well yes, but you should eat it."

"Kenny, no. We have to, at least, share," said Butters, bit into the apple and gave it to Kenny. "That's really sweet, Butters, but I want you to eat it. You're a special person and should have your own apple. But if it's so important to you, I'll get the apple-taste from your mouth afterwards."

---

**First Date**

"Oh boy, my first date. Only a few minutes and I'll be at Bennigan's."

_The doorbell rings…_

"Oh boy, Kenny's here. I'm so excited," said Butters opening the door.

"Hi Butters, are you ready?"

"Sure I am. Let's hurry, I can't wait."

_A few minutes later…_

"What are you going to order Kenny?"

"I think I'll take a pizza and you?"

"It's a hard choice, but I think I'll order the fish."

"By the way, where are we going afterwards?"

"What do you mean, Kenny?"

"To your or to my house?"

"But Kenny, I have to go to bed then."

---

**Best Friend**

"Kenny, who's your best friend?"

"I don't have one. Cartman's an asshole."

"And what about me?"

"No. I like you Butters, but not as a best friend."

"Oh, I always thought we were pretty good friends and can tell us everything."

"We can, Butters. Don't get me wrong, I don't like you less than a best friend, I like you more."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Th- Thanks, Ken. But what are we then?"

"Boyfriends, I guess."

"You mean it?"

"Let me give you a kiss." But before that could happen a bus drove over Kenny and killed him instantly.

"Oh, hamburgers."

---

**Blondies**

Butters lay crying on his bed. Kenny's recent tragic death was really upsetting him.

Kenny entered and asked: "What's wrong?"

"K- Kenny? I thought you were… oh, right," he said wiping the tears from his face, looking embarrassed, but happy again.

"I will never die Butters. I can't leave you, we have to stick together."

"Huh?"

"We both have blonde hair. Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"We're not only the smartest but also the hottest guys in the world."

"We are?"

"Sure, I think you're the hottest guy and you think I am, don't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

---

**Lemon**

"You know what Butters?"

"What?"

"You look like a lemon."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, you're just so bright and yellow."

"And you look like an orange, Kenny."

"Uh, that's a surprise," Kenny said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you, Butters. You have to learn not to apologize every time someone says something not in his usual tone."

"I'm sorry."

"What did I just say Butters?"

"Oh, I mean, I'm not sorry."

"Good. And Butters, to come back to our subject, you're not just a lemon, but a special one."

"Why?"

"Because you're tasting sweet."

* * *

**Thanks for reading them. And Please review. If you have any requests or ideas for drabbles I should write, go ahead and write them in a review.**


	4. Stan x Wendy

There we go, my fourth chapter with the first nonslash pairing. Stendy **Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Staring**

"Did you notice that Stan is staring at you all the time?" asked Bebe Wendy in the classroom.

"Yeah, isn't he cute?"

The bell rang…

Stan immediately got up and walked over to Wendy's seat.

"Hi Stan."

"Hi Wendy, hmm… I just wanted to ask you if we could go out this afternoon. I mean, we haven't gone to the movies for a long time."

"Sure." Wendy leaned over to kiss Stan. Stan noticed her movements and puked all over the place, as usual.

"Gross, Stan!" Bebe exclaimed disgusted.

But Wendy looked happy and pleased.

"I love you, too, Stan."

---

**Massage**

"Oh, right there. Oh…, you got it, Stan. Oh, that feels so awesome. Oh yeah."

"Wendy, would you please stop doing those noises?"

"Why? Is me moaning a little already too much for you to take?"

"Just stop it."

"But you're such a good masseur. And it really feels awesome."

"Please, Wendy. You're freaking me out. Seriously."

"I don't think I can make it."

"Then I stop."

"Stan, I'm warning you. You will continue to massage me till I'm as tender as veal or you're going to regret it."

"I- I'm sorry. I'm continuing then."

"Finally. Oh, right there baby…"

---

**I'm sorry**

"Stan, I have to ask you something," said Wendy with wet eyes.

"What's the matter, Wendy?" responded Stan concerned.

"Well, you don't seem to want to hang out with me that much and I was thinking that… maybe you got another girl or somethin' because if you did you should tell me because I-"

She was stopped by Stan's lips on hers.

"Wendy, I would never betray you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I love you."

"You do?"

"Like I never loved before and everyday I love you so much more."

"Thanks Stan. I love you, too."

---

**Ass**

"But Stan, we have to get them together. They look so cute together. And Bebe really likes him."

"Yeah, but Kyle doesn't like her and Bebe only likes him because of his ass."

"No, that's not true. I like his ass, too, but I'm not in love with him like Bebe is."

"What? You like is ass, too?"

"Sure, every girl does, but that's not the point right now."

"What's with my ass?"

"It's fine."

"You mean you like his more than mine?"

"Well yes, but he's a dork and your personality is way better than his."

"Good to know."

---

**The perfect fairytale**

"Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are we gonna stay here?"

"I don't know. Let's stay all night."

"All night?"

"Yeah."

"But what's with our parents? They'll be worried."

"Stan, don't think about parents right now. It's only us that matters. And to spend a night at Stark's Pond is so romantic."

"Sorry… but aren't you cold?"

"How could I with you holding me?"

"I love you so much, Wendy," said Stan smiling.

"I love you, too."

Wendy moved closer to Stan and closed her eyes.

Stan kissed her lightly on the cheek and closed his eyes, too.

It was perfect fairytale.

* * *

**How were they? Please review and btw I'm sorry for taking longer for this update but I've got a troublesome week. Anyway here's my usual call for you to leave ideas or requests for pairings or ideas.  
**


	5. Craig x Tweek

Yeah! Finally I've updated. I wasn't really in the mood to type the past two weeks, so I hope you're still interested. If so, here is indeed my fifth chapter. It's abouth the pairing Creek. **Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Fever**

"AH! I'm gonna die!"

"No, you're not gonna die, Tweek. It's just a fever."

"How do you know? It could be AIDS or cancer. AH! Too much pressure."

"Tweek, it's a fever. Nothing else. Calm down."

"Oh man!"

"What?"

"It's so hot in here. I can't take it."

"It can't be that hot, Tweek."

"It is. AH! Don't come near me."

"Huh?"

"The closer you come the hotter it gets. I'm gonna burn! Oh sweet Jesus!"

"Oh Tweekers. You're not gonna burn. I'd save you, because I love you."

"AH!! I- I love you too, Craig."

"I know that, Tweek."

---

**Creeky Love**

"Oh, Jesus. Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I mh… oh Jesus! Way too much pressure!"

"You?"

"I- I… Jesus man."

"Just tell me."

"I- I love you. AH, I said it. You think I'm disgusting now. You hate me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Craig looked at Tweek sweetly.

"Stop looking at me that way, Craig."

"No, Tweeky."

"Stop calling me Tweeky."

"No, darling."

"AH! Stop it."

"Why?"

"You're only doing this to mock me."

"I'm just teasing, Tweeky. And by the way, I…"

"AH!"

"…love…"

"AH!"

"…you…"

"AH!"

"…too."

"I need coffee."

---

**The Possibility**** to Die**

"Catch the football, Tweek!"

"I'll try, but what if- AH!"

"See? You can play football."

"Oh, sweet Jesus. It could've killed me."

"No, it couldn't've."

"Yes, it… it could've broken my arm or… or knocked me out and then I could've fallen into the snow with my face and I could've suffocated in it."

"Dude, Tweek I'm standing ten feet away from you."

"You mean, you… you would've saved me?"

"What? Sure. Why for Christ's sake wouldn't I?"

"Don't you hate me?"

"What? No! Where'd you get that from?"

"You flipped me off once in elementary school."

"Oh, Jesus Christ."

---

**At least each other**

"Merry Christmas, Tweek. Here's your present."

"Thanks and here's yours."

"You open it first."

"A cup."

"Read it."

"'Tweek, the one and only jittery coffee lover'. Th- Thanks," Tweek said obviously disappointed.

As Craig opened his present the same expression invaded his face. It was a Peruvian pan flute. "Thanks."

Both just stared down at their obviously very stupid presents for a little while.

Suddenly Craig spoke up and ended the awkward silence: "I guess we both suck at thinking of Christmas presents, don't we?"

"Yeah," tweaked Tweek.

"Well then I'm happy we have each other, at least."

"Me too."

---

**The last ****Cup of Coffee**

"Morning, Craig."

"Oh, morning Tweek. You stood up later than me? That's rare."

"Coffee."

"Huh?"

"I need coffee."

"Yeah, there was only enough for one cup."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Tweek."

"Oh, dear Jesus. What are we gonna do?"

"Tweek, there's still one cup."

"Huh?"

"Here, the last cup. We share it," said Craig smiling.

"Alright."

"Here you go. You can drink first."

Tweek took the cup and drank… and drank… and drank.

"Dude, you drank everything!"

"Sorry, sorry, AH, I just couldn't hold back. Don't hit me."

"Calm down, Tweek. I just have to kiss your coffee-mouth and everything's alright.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Another 500 words devided in 5 drabbles are written and read. And hopefully will soon be reviewed, too. ;) Anyway I hope/think/try to get the next chapter up much, much earlier. I'm also working on a new Style chaptered fic. So if your interested you should look out for it. And as always i want you to leave ideas/requests for pairings and drabbles in your review. Thanks a lot for reading again :)**


End file.
